Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
} |name = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 30 |prerequisites = Recommended Levels: 12 to 15 |josephine_time = Instant |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Locked |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Locked |cullen_result = |start = Skyhold |end = Winter Palace |location = Winter Palace |previous = From the Ashes |next = Here Lies the Abyss or What Pride Had Wrought |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest becomes available after speaking to Josephine during From the Ashes. It can be initiated by spending 30 Power at the War table, recommended for levels 12 to 15. Walkthrough The quest begins with a scene as the Inquisition arrives at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. The Inquisitor is greeted by Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons at the exterior entrance. Gaspard informs the Inquisitor that he believes Briala intends to disrupt the negotiations. After the scene, court approval starts at anywhere from 25-45 out of 100 court approval (mages and non-humans start with less). If court approval reaches 0, it will be Game Over as the Inquisitor is thrown out of the ball. To obtain the Belle of the Ball trophy/achievement for this quest, Court Approval must, at some point during the quest, reach 100/100. Enter the Winter Palace due to social stigma. Likewise, all qunari Inquisitors take a hit of . Human rogues and warriors will automatically receive . If you already have approval of 100 at any time and get a bonus, the game will show }} Turn around and head to the left and approach the Noblewoman to begin Montbelliard's Ring. Speak to her and choose the middle option for . Locate her ring on the nearby lion carving and return it to her for (128 XP, 80 Influence awarded upon completion), or tell her you couldn't find the ring and keep it to sell later (note that you will get no court approval if you choose this option). Examine the plaque behind the fountain to unlock Codex entry: Winter Palace. Go up the stairs towards the main gate. There are sets of stairs to the left and right. Head up the left stairs to begin Even Gilded Walls Have Ears. This short quest introduces the eavesdrop mechanic. Once completed, move past the nobles to the end of the covered walkway and search for the Storage Key. Head back downstairs and turn right to find the storage room. Enter the room and search the three small pots directly ahead to find the first Caprice Coin. Picking it up begins the side quest, Throwing Money Away, and unlocks Codex entry: Orlesian Caprice Coins. Search the desk to find a secret document. Picking it up begins the side quest, The Great Blackmail Hunt. Now head past the main gate and up the other set of stairs. Search near the bench to find a halla statuette. Picking it up begins the side quest, Herd of Stone Halla. This can be used to Unlock the Eastern Storage below. Opening it is optional and awards 128 XP and 80 Influence. Two loot containers are found inside. Enter the main gate and a scene plays in which Josephine warns the Inquisitor of the dangers they face by attempting to play The Game. Enter the Ballroom Except for a couple of eavesdrop locations, there is nothing interesting going on in the Vestibule at the moment. Proceed into the Grand Ballroom and a brief scene plays. Approach Celene The Grand Duke, Inquisitor, advisors and party members will be announced at court. In order to hear all of the announcements, do not move to the top of the steps by Gaspard too quickly. After you arrive next to Gaspard, the Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons will be introduced and Empress Celene will greet the Inquisitor: :*Top option - (Elf, Dwarf, and Qunari received no change to approval rating when selecting this option. Mages will also receive no approval unless Vivienne is in your party.) :*Middle option - :*Bottom option - The second set of choices have no court approval changes. Leliana will ask the Inquisitor to see her when he/she has a moment. Phase 1: Speak to Leliana, Listen Closely and Briala's People Mingle with the court and the party members and advisors. If brought for the quest, Sera will be near the northwest corner of the ballroom, and asking about her "friends" will begin Red Jenny's Stashes. Also in the northeast corner, there is a Volume I of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater sitting on a bench. Go back to the Vestibule and a scene with Leliana begins. She mentions that an "occult advisor" seems to have charmed the empress and the court, while the Inquisitor mentions that Gaspard is pointing fingers at Ambassador Briala. Both leads warrant investigating the Guest Wing. To progress, three items must be found: *The Cylinder Seal in the Hall of Heroes. *Negotiations in the room of the upper Guest Gardens. *Letter in the Grand Library. The order in which they are acquired doesn't matter, but once the third one is picked up, the Inquisitor will have limited time to return to the ballroom. Go down the vestibule to where the three dwarves are chatting, turn left and go up the stairs. The doors leading to the Grand Library from the Vestibule are locked from the other side, so another way in will need to be found. Examine the nearby plaque to update Codex entry: Winter Palace. Return to the entrance to the guest wing and enter the Hall of Heroes. Look at the plaques and enjoy the art, but they have no in-game effect. →TAM: When you enter the Hall of Heroes, go down the first set of stairs and there is a coin between the east side of the statue and the couch. Head into the Hall of Heroes via the newly opened doors and approach the Whispering Elf. Eavesdrop on them to learn about a package delivered to a room in the upper garden. Continue into the next corridor. →GBH: There is an eavesdrop circle next to the first gold lion on the left. Take a brief detour into the small room to the left. →GBH: There is an eavesdrop circle to the right just after entering the room. →TAM: There is a coin next to the first lion on the right. Volume II of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater is sitting on the second lion statue on the right. Speak to Duke Germain and ask about Gaspard being his nephew for Court Approval 5 (this also counts towards The Great Blackmail Hunt). Leave the room. The Council of Heralds Vassal will be pacing the hallway. Choose "Philippe is a jerk!" for . The other option gives . Either response counts towards The Great Blackmail Hunt and serves as evidence to use against Gaspard. Despite the mention of the Dowager, nothing changes with her yet. Exit west into the Guest Garden and Celene's ladies-in-waiting will deliver a message from the empress. Any Caprice Coins found can be tossed into the nearby fountain for . Throwing in all 15 awards 200 Influence. The door to the lower garden is to the west, but it requires 3 halla statuettes and so it cannot be opened at the moment. To the left of this door is a stash in the room with cobwebs, for the side quest Red Jenny's Stashes. There is a point in the Southwest corner that can be used to eavesdrop twice on the nearby nobles. After eavesdropping twice, speak to the nameless noble and choose one of the options to receive aid for the Inquisition (100 Influence, Power: +1 awarded). Climb the nearby lattice to the Upper Level. Once at the top, the Inquisitor will be in an area deemed off-limits. The Court notices the Inquisitor's absence, and so court approval will steadily drop (at a rate of about -1/min.) while in this area. To the left is the Upper Garden Door and it requires one halla statuette to be opened. You must open this door to advance the main quest. There is a halla statuette on the eastern railing, in case you didn't collect the one from the Eastern Storage Room at the beginning of the mission. Pick up the Negotiations on the floor once you enter the halla door to complete the objective. The Inquisitor can choose to search the rest of the library now or return later. A couple of items don't immediately appear in the library, so its slightly more efficient to return later, but here is what can be done now. Grab the veilfire torch from the room with the desk and light the urns in the following order: Etienne I -> Reville -> Etienne II -> Judicael I -> Judicael II -> Florian Head down into the secret study, and the first chest on the right always contains the Confusion Grenade recipe. One of the other chests always contains a Masterwork Magister Staff Blade Schematic (Tier 2 Staff Blade). Hidden items and a couple loot containers are in the main room of the library. Pass through either of the double doors on the left as you come up. This will lead to a long hall that has a scandalous rumor book on the left and eventually leads to double doors leading back to the Vestibule. Be sure to open these doors to allow easier access later. Head back to the Hall of Heroes, and turn left at the end of the hallway into a room adjacent to the Grand Ballroom. Search the balcony to find a Cylinder Seal and read the note (128 XP and 80 Influence awarded). Return to the Ballroom A bell will soon begin to ring, signaling that it's time to return to the ballroom. Wait for the second bell to ring for court approval before entering: *Enter after the first bell, on time - No Court Approval change *Enter after the second bell, fashionably late - *Enter after the third bell, actually late - Enter the ballroom to meet Celene's occult advisor, Morrigan. She encountered and killed a Tevinter agent and hands over a key she found on his body. Enter the Servants' Quarters Maximum possible item collection to this point: *13/30 secrets gathered *3/15 Caprice Coins found *2/11 Halla statuettes found * 1/3 Red Jenny stashes found Explore the Servants' Quarters Equip everyone's arms and armor. This area is off-limits so court approval is ticking away. In the kitchen, there is a halla statuette and a book which updates Codex entry: Winter Palace on the rafters. These are tricky items to get. Standing on the candles mounted on the beams just below the statue is an easy way to pick it up. Another way to get them is to jump onto the barrels in the northeast corner and then onto the nearby beam and walk slowly along the rafters. Jumping on the large red barrel and then jumping towards the statuette while mashing the action button can work as well. A third option is to jump on the table, pause the game, and use the mouse to click the statuette. Explore the Grand Apartments Exit to the gardens, in the left most corner of the gardens there is another Halla Statuette after grabbing it, fall down to begin a scene. An emissary for the Council of Heralds is found dead, and a nearby weapon bears the Chalons family crest. Find the Harlequin A group of Venatori approach from the left. The Grand Apartments are ahead but they can only be entered from the north and south. A group of Venatori blocks each entrance, and two groups are inside the ground floor of the apartments themselves. There is a kitchen to the north that contains a supply cache. In the SE corner is a room with four small desks surrounding a statue. Volume V of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater is on one of the desks. In the largest room, Codex entry: The Lion of Orlais is sitting on a small table next to the west wall. Stairs leading to the Upper Level are located off the dining room. Codex entry: Jeshavis, Mother of Orlais is sitting on a table nearby. Head up the stairs, turn left and clear out the room to the left. A book on a nightstand updates Codex entry: Winter Palace. The nearby door leads to the empress' vault and requires 3 halla statuettes to open. Inside the vault: *a loot chest contains a few random items. *another loot chest always contains a Masterwork Crow Blade schematic (Tier 2 Dagger) and a few random items. *an elven locket—required to reconcile Celene and Briala at the end of the quest Turn right out of the room and right again. A book is on a desk nearby and it unlocks Codex entry: Mad Emperor Reville. Continue to the next corridor to face off against the Harlequin and a large group of Venatori. The Harlequin always drops a Crescent Slicer (Rare Dual-blade, Lv. 10 req). A scene with Briala begins after all enemies are eliminated. Return to the Ballroom and Confront Gaspard Dropping off the right side of the balcony is the quickest way down, but there is some not-so-apparent loot to be found. Once the scene is over, head back the way the party came to find an open window. Jump diagonally across to the larger balcony to find more loot. Back to the original balcony, jump over the northern railing to land on a lower balcony near a large pile of gold. Either jump off this lower balcony or switch to another party member that is still up top. Check maximum item collection before exiting the area: *13/30 secrets gathered *6/15 Caprice Coins found *6/11 Halla statuettes found *2/3 Red Jenny stashes found Head south and enter the gate to return to the Hall of Heroes. Gaspard's Clandestine Meeting is active but there is no time for that now. The bell will be ringing again, although it's possible to miss hearing the first bell due to the game loading. Again, wait for the second bell and enter the ballroom. A scene begins with Florianne. Any options not listed have no court approval changes. Dance with me... *Two women dancing? (female only) *Let's dance. *Let them hear us. ...What do you know about our civil war? *''(Nobility Knowledge)'' Orlais' war is Thedas' war. *As much as I care to. The security of the empire is at stake... *I can agree with that./That's why I'm here. *Is that what we both want? You are a curiosity to many... *I'm here to help./Not my problem. *Which am I to you? ...Who in the Court can be trusted? *I trust Celene/Gaspard/Briala. *''(Underworld Knowledge)'' I trust no one./I trust the Inquisition./Who do you trust? It cannot have escaped your notice... *All options: court approval at 50 or lower results in , higher results in (the game displays Court Approval 5 but it actually adds 10) Florianne ultimately suggests investigating the Royal Wing. Another scene with the advisors begins immediately. Leliana reminds the Inquisitor that Corypheus wants chaos in the empire. She also says that there are many ways to bring stability to the empire, and not all involve Celene (hinting at multiple endings for the quest). Find Material in the Royal Wing to Blackmail Gaspard and Briala If the Nobility Knowledge perk has been taken, speak to The Dowager and a special option will appear, "Care to dance?" This unlocks a new war table operation, Dance with the Dowager: The Allemande and gives . If the elven locket was retrieved, now is the time to speak to the empress' ladies-in-waiting and Briala about it. Doing so allows the two of them to possibly reconcile at the end of the quest. Speaking to them will also complete Behind Every Empress (no rewards). The Inquisitor can optionally confront Gaspard and Briala with any evidence gathered, as well learn more about their backgrounds. Back in the Vestibule, Volume IV of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater has appeared on a bench across from the entrances to the Grand Library. A new loot container can be found near the hidden switch in the library, along with a new dead body. Approach the trophy room and trick the guards into going to Cullen, which also awards . The trophy room is an optional, off-limits area, and an additional piece of evidence to use against Gaspard can be found within. The locked door leads to two loot containers. It's possible to Open the Lower Garden Door at this point, but only if the empress' vault was not entered. Otherwise, the royal wing will need to be entered to acquire one or more statuettes. Reasons to Open the Lower Garden Door: *128 XP, 80 Influence upon opening *It is NOT necessary to open as far as satisfying requirements for a specific ending *Must be opened to complete Throwing Away Money and Red Jenny's Stashes *Orlesian banner is found in a chest just past the door *Volume III of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater *The remaining members of the Council of Heralds can be spoken to and unlock Codex entry: Council of Heralds. However, if Varric was brought for the quest, they will be talking to him about his books, and they cannot be interacted with (bug?) Maximum item collection to this point: *27/30 secrets gathered *13/15 Caprice Coins found *7/11 Halla statuettes found * 3/3 Red Jenny's stashes found Enter the royal wing, which is an off-limits area. The Inquisitor will need to choose whether or not to Open the Upper Royal Wing Door. This door, which leads to the Empress' Private Quarters, requires 5 Halla statuettes to open. Reasons to open it: *The Great Blackmail Hunt and Throwing Away Money can only be completed if this door is opened. *Acquire material to blackmail Celene (which gives you more options for the ending) If the door is opened, and the soldier is spoken to: *I need you to testify. (Free him to obtain blackmail on Celene.) - * You can stay here. (Leave him... to whatever fate.) - , In order to retrieve the Caprice Coin, the soldier must be released, one way or the other. Releasing him awards . Moving past that door, a scream will be heard upon approaching the door straight ahead. Enter the room to acquire material to blackmail Briala. Continue through the hallway off of this room into a larger corridor and enter the double doors on the right. Turn right and eventually jump through a window into a room that contains a supply cache, as well as some searchable items and a pile of gold. Head back to the corridor. The final Halla statuette is down the short flight of stairs to the south. At this point all possible side quest items could have been collected. Entering the other set of large double doors is a one-way trip, so now is the time to return to the ball and turn in any secrets to Leliana, toss coins and possibly Open the Lower Garden Door. Upon entering the doors a scene takes place and the party is ambushed. You're such a challenge... :No approval changes Corypheus insisted... *It's not too late to end this. - *I'm sure he'll get used to it. - Evade the Trap The rift will spawn a random combination of wraiths, shades, greater terrors, despair demons and/or rage demons. Close it (967 XP, 200 Influence and Power: +2) and a scene begins with the mercenary captain, who agrees to testify against Gaspard. If the Underworld Knowledge perk has been selected, an option to get his company to work for the Inqusition appears. This awards 100 Influence and Power: +1 , . Return to Cullen with the Information Gathered After the scene pick up any loot, head through the east door to find some gold, then head south into Le Requiem and dispatch a small group of Venatori. Examine the podium to update Codex entry: Winter Palace. Proceed down the stairs to encounter the final group of Venatori. Head through the northern hallway and a book on a shelf unlocks Volume VI of Codex entry: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater. Proceed into the next room and Choose a Lower Royal Wing Door if enough halla statuettes are held. Each door requires 5 Halla statuettes and both doors can be opened, if you've gathered and saved 10 of the 11 Halla statuettes in the Winter Palace, even though the quest text by the doors suggests otherwise. Behind each door is a single loot container: *The container behind the left door always contains a Lightning Rune and a couple random items. *The container behind the right door always contains an Enhanced Cooldown Amulet (Rare, +10% Cooldown) and a couple random items. Head back and continue into a larger courtyard. Head through the north door into the kitchen, which contains the final supply cache and some gold on the adjacent table. When ready, proceed into the ballroom. A scene begins as Cullen asks the Inquisitor what they should do: :* I'll talk with Florianne. (Publicly expose the duchess' crimes to the court, avoiding further bloodshed.) ::*Requires court approval of 85 or greater ::*Boss battle with Florianne is skipped (forfeit about 5500 xp and a unique bow) ::* , , , ::This will lead to another choice... :::* I will execute her myself. (Kill the duchess.) - , , , , :::* Take her away. (Give the Duchess to the guards.) - , , , , , * Detain the duchess. (Save Celene's life, then deal with the duchess.) *Leads to boss battle with Florianne ::* ; ''' * Wait for Florianne to attack. ''(Allow the empress to die before dealing with the duchess.) *Leads to boss battle with Florianne ::* ; ; Confront Grand Duchess Florianne Florianne's skills: *Leaping Shot, causes KNOCK DOWN *Will occasionally use a quick flurry of attacks with daggers *form of Knockout Bomb, has unlimited range, inflicts ASLEEP *Stealth *Bow attack with an effect similar to Toxic Cloud *Like all archer-type enemies, she can fire a shot that inflicts WEAKEN *She will deploy a full GUARD at times, but it's relatively weak She is immune to all disabling effects, poison, slow and knock down. Attacks/skills that can SUNDER or WEAKEN her will help greatly. As far as her regular attack pattern goes, Florianne generally favors her bow, but she will use daggers for brief moments on occasion. She is most dangerous when she is supported by other enemies, as she likes to flank party members while they are distracted. She will frequently use Leaping Shot to get out of danger, and usually follows-up with a weakening shot. The key is to eliminate her support as quickly as possible. By herself, she succumbs rather quickly to the party. At the start of the battle she will be on the fountain, so use tactical camera and push L3/R3 to cycle targeting to her, and assign archers/mages to attack her. Hook and Tackle can be used to get to her position on the fountain, but she will come down on her own soon enough. She will initially be supported by a couple of Zealots. After they are dispatched Florianne will be on her own until she reaches 75% health. At 75% health, she will use her Knockout Bomb, and jump to the top of the west wall. She's immune to knock down so Grappling Chain cannot be used to pull her off the wall. Two harlequins will jump down off the wall and Florianne will try to use flanking attacks and fire weakening shots from the top of the wall. Staying close to the wall during this time can limit her options. Hook and Tackle can be used to get up on the wall with her, and flush her back down to ground level. She will jump down on her own once the harlequins are defeated, but she might also jump down sooner. She will deploy another GUARD eventually and resumes her regular attack pattern. She also begins to use Stealth more often, for both offense and defense. At 50% health, she will use another Knockout Bomb and jump to the top of the east wall. Two Zealots appear at ground level and a Harlequin will jump down from the wall to support. Florianne won't stay on the wall for long this time, as she will come down to ground level and try to flank party members engaged with other enemies. This part of the battle can become hectic, especially if the zealots and harlequins that arrived earlier are still alive. But, she receives no further support for the remainder of the battle. At 25% health she will deploy another full GUARD and begin to use an attack in which she fires a shot straight into the air, and when it lands it erupts into an AoE poison cloud. This attack has a long animation, so it's easy to move party members out of the way in time. All in all, the Grand Duchess is rather a push-over. The Harlequins are really more of a nuisance and can be more dangerous than she is. Killing her awards ~5500 XP and she always drops The Trepanner's Requital (Unique Bow, Lv 10 req). Endings Whether a boss battle occurred or not, the final sequence of the quest involves a series of cutscenes and dialogue choices. Celene is alive Celene can maintain her place on the throne and rule alone: *Gaspard was planning a coup. (Reveal evidence of Gaspard's crimes to the empress.) *As you wish. (Gaspard executed.) ::*Briala is an accomplice. (Gaspard executed. Implicate Briala as well.) - ::* (Special) No, spare Gaspard's life. ''(Try to convince Celene to let Gaspard live.) - '' ; ; '' Celene and Briala's relationship can be reconciled. Celene will maintain her place on the throne with Briala's support. Briala is given the title of Marquise: :*Briala helped stop Florianne. ''(Use the evidence gathered about Gaspard to support Briala.) - :*We have Gaspard's orders. :*He hired mercenaries. :*Do I really need to go on? :*What about Briala's reward? (Gaspard executed. Attempt to reconcile Celene and Briala.) - ; :*What happens now? (successfully reconcile Celene and Briala.) - :*This is an achievement. ::If unsuccessful, Briala is pardoned and exiled. All three of them can be blackmailed and forced into a public truce: *All of you were at fault. (Try to force the three leaders into a truce.) - '' ::'Celene: You made your point.''' ::::*Work together for Orlais. - ; ; ; ::::* You've been outplayed. - ; ; ::::*You work for me now. - Allowed Celene to die Gaspard can become emperor and rule alone: :*Gaspard will be emperor. (Use the blackmail material to discredit Briala and support Gaspard.) -'' Gaspard can become emperor, with Briala pulling the strings from the shadows. :*Briala can take over. ''(Use blackmail material to put Briala in power.) - After all that is done with, a final scene in the ballroom will begin and more party approval changes will occur. Yet another scene plays as Morrigan informs the Inquisitor that she has been named the Imperial liaison to the Inquisition. If a love interest was brought to the Winter Palace, they will come out to talk with the Inquisitor. Choosing an option that will allow them to dance with the Inquisitor will result in approval. Otherwise, Josephine will come out to talk. The scene then moves to Skyhold, and Leliana and Cassandra's future is discussed, after which the quest completes. Companion Approval Celene rules alone - Celene rules with Briala supporting - All 3 forced to work together - ; Gaspard rules alone - ; ; ; Gaspard rules, Briala in power - ; ; ''' , Rewards Awarded upon quest completion: * 9875 XP, 3200 Influence, Power: +4 * Formal attire schematic * Mask of the Grand Duchess and Mask of Chalons ''(if Florianne was publicly shamed at court) None of the masks listed below are rewarded if Celene, Gaspard and Briala were forced into a truce, otherwise: * Mask of the Empress (if Celene rules alone) * Mask of Valmont (if Celene lived) * Coquin Mask (if Celene and Briala reconciled OR if Briala in power) * Traditional Chalons Mask and Mask of the Grand Duke (if Gaspard rules alone) * Ambassador's Mask (if Briala in power) Items that can ALWAYS be found during the quest: * Confusion Grenade recipe and Masterwork Magister Staff Blade schematic (secret study in Grand Library) * Crescent Slicer (Rare Dagger, Lv 10 req) (dropped as loot by Harlequin in Grand Apartments) * Amulet of Power for Vivienne and Masterwork Crow Blade schematic (empress' vault in the Grand Apartments) * Lightning Rune and Enhanced Cooldown Amulet (left and right Lower Royal Wing Door, respectively) * The Trepanner's Requital (Unique Bow, Lv 10 req) (dropped as loot by the Grand Duchess) Results * Stability is brought to Orlais as the civil war is ended * Grand Duchess Florianne or her remains will be judged * Morrigan is named Imperial Liaison to the Inquisition and moves to Skyhold * The operation A Favor Returned becomes available if Celene rules alone * The operation A Gift from the Imperial Palace becomes available if Celene and Briala reconciled * The operation An Invitation from the Emperor becomes available if Gaspard rules alone * The operation A Whisper from Behind the Throne becomes available if Briala is in power Side quests The following are never listed in the journal: * Montbelliard's Ring - 128 XP, 80 Influence * Even Gilded Walls Have Ears - 128 XP, 80 Influence * Unlock the Eastern Storage - 128 XP, 80 Influence * Social Leverage - 370 XP, 160 Influence (only if all 30 secrets returned to Leliana) * Caprice Coin Toss - 200 Influence (only if all 15 tossed) * Open the Lower Garden Door - 128 XP, 80 Influence * Behind Every Empress - no reward * Find a Missing Key - no reward * Gaspard's Clandestine Meeting - no reward * Open the Upper Royal Wing Door - no reward * Choose a Lower Royal Wing Door - no reward The following are listed in the journal under The Winter Palace: Approval Sera in the Grand Ballroom. When asked "How are you fitting in?": :*''If the Inquisitors Court Approval is 60 or lower - '' :*''If the Inquisitors Court Approval is 61 or higher - '' Dorian in the Guest garden. :* "Thank you for coming." - Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "Wicked eyes and wicked hearts" refers to the Canticle of Silence 3:6. * After the announcements and speaking to Celene for the first time, the Inquisitor bows. Leliana can be seen down the stairs with Cullen and Josephine ( If you wait out and don't rush into cutscene, you'll see them approaching after you, in the actual cutscene you can see Leliana coming right beside the Inquisitor ). When the Inquisitor turns to the left to leave, Leliana has miraculously appeared at the top of the steps. * If Blackwall is brought for the quest, he is announced at court to have been awarded the Silverite Wings of Valor. When questioned about it, he is evasive about how and when he received the award. * If Blackwall is brought for the quest, he will be found conversing with a noble who thinks he recognizes Blackwall from a Lord Rudalt de Lancre's company of soldiers. * If Cole is brought on the mission, he is not announced at court. * If Solas is brought on the mission, he is announced as "Lady/Lord Inquisitor's Elven Servant, Solas" * Cullen is announced at court as the former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. * There are three dwarves in the Vestibule who mention House Helmi is trying to mount an expedition to Amgarrak, but House Dace are blocking any expedition into the thaig. * If the Hero of Ferelden is a Dwarf, the same three dwarfs are wondering about the disappearance of Paragon Brosca/Aeducan * There is a head of a Krogan in the trophy room. This is a reference to the game Mass Effect. Bugs * After completing the quest, even if the player chose to have all 3 parties work together, Leliana may comment that Celene is "rooting out the last of Gaspard's supporters" when asked for any updates at Skyhold. *Be careful when moving between the Vestibule and the Grand Ballroom as it is possible for the door's destination to change to the room you're already in if you get too close, causing the game to never leave the loading screen (it will actually eventually load, but the times can be ridiculous 10-15 minutes at most). The same problem exists with the door between the Vestibule and the Royal Wing. * If the player uses necromancy in the Harlequin fight, the cut-scene required for progression may not trigger. ** The work-around is to enable friendly fire (settings -> gameplay -> friendly fire) and AOE any of the raised opponents to death. ** Or, use Spirit Mark spell again to instantly kill all raised spirits. * While in the Ballroom after being introduced to Celene, if the player asks Vivienne if there is anything to look out for, she will comment on Cole behaving even more strangely than usual, even if Cole is not in the party. * When coming and going from the vestibule and ballroom, the door may be labeled as both "Vestibule" and "Grand Ballroom." Rotate the camera and the position of the Inquisitor to get the correct label to appear. If entering the door when labeled as the same room you're in, the game will take a long time loading, and you'll reappear in the same room. Codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests